A Simple Lie
by Lady Tomboy
Summary: [SxS One Shot] Helping your best friend is supposed to be easy… right? Wrong! That decision isn't always as easy as it looks…


_**A Simple Lie**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters I used in the story, so don't sue... not that you'd get anything by doing that in the first place... Just own the story itself and the two I made up myself :)_

_**AN: **A quick ficcy about Syaoran and Sakura. Hope you all enjoy it ;)  
_

* * *

_Helping your best __friend is supposed to be easy… right? Wrong! It isn't always… _

The doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door. She knew the person at the door well; he was a good friend she hadn't seen for several years. What was he doing here now? She saw him looking back anxiously and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Can I come in?" was the only thing he asked looking at her with a hopeful look in his eyes. He didn't need to ask her twice as she let him inside without hesitation.

"What's up?" she asked him. It was a simple question but one to which she wanted an answer. She told him to sit down, and she herself sat down opposite from him.

"I was followed here by the cops." he said a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Why this time?" she asked him lazily. For some reason she wasn't surprised. He had always been that way. He had never been in the good graces of the law, but on the other hand he wasn't a very bad guy either. More like the tough on the outside, soft on the inside sort of guy.

Sure he got in trouble, tried drugs, and had more girlfriends than she could start to count. On numerous occasions he had even tried to get her to the point to where she'd sleep with him, even if it was in some bushes besides the road, which caused them to fight all the time, making nasty jabs at each other, as long as some of his friends were around, but once no one was around, he changed.

He changed from a jerk, into someone she could really call a friend, and whom she actually trusted. He never laid a hand on her without her permission. He never crossed those lines, at least not with her.

She couldn't say the same for those other girls though, they were less fortunate, or at least that's how she saw it. He'd try out all of his charm on them, and he'd get them in the end too. Sometimes she wondered what he told them, how he managed to get to them every time. Why they didn't mind being used by him, because that was what he sort of did, was beyond her understanding. He used them and once he had what he wanted, he moved on to the next victim. The strangest thing however was, that he attracted them like bees to honey, and they seemed to be proud of having slept with him as well…

It was amazing she thought, and here he was, on her couch, looking up at her with those same innocent eyes, from which she knew, were anything but innocent. In her eyes, he was more like a wolf in sheep clothes. Nothing she couldn't handle though.

"Oh you know the usual," he said shaking her out of her thoughts. "driving too fast , or maybe because I don't own the bike I was driving when I got here?" he grinned looking up at her once more.

"And you let that stolen bike stand outside my door?" she asked him sarcastically as she, once more, cocked an eyebrow at him.

He smiled at her and nodded his head. "Yup."

"And you thought they wouldn't find you here because…?" she asked him trailing off at the end.

"Because I was hoping that you would help me?" he tried smiling innocently at her.

She knew better than to believe the 'I'm innocent so please help me' look. She was distracted however, by the doorbell and went to open the front door. Looking through the glass at the door she groaned _ "Oh great the cops." _she thought _"Now what am I supposed to do with them? Can't just give him up even though he's probably somehow involved." _

With a heavy sigh, she made up her mind and yelled through the door "Just a second, I'm on my way!"

She walked back into the living room and gave her friend an exasperated look. "You so owe me for this one!" she said as she roughly pulled a large sweater over her head, tousled her hair so that it looked like they had disturbed her at a very bad moment, and held her breath for several seconds to give herself a bit of a flushed look. Now all she had to do was to get rid of her pants and she was all done for the act.

This time it was her friend's turn to cock an eyebrow at her. "Not a word from you!" she hissed glaring at him.

"All this time I've tried so hard to get you out of your clothes, and all it took was for me to get into trouble with the cops and come to you? You should have told me!" he said teasingly, as he slipped back into his usual attitude around her.

"How do I look?" she asked him before going to open the door.

"Sexy." he said smirking at her. He got up and walked over to her.

"Great that's what I was going for, now you stay and behave." was all she said and moved over to open the door.

"I'm sorry about the wait, but you err caught me in a bad moment." she said gesturing to her tousled hair, lose sweater and now bare legs.

"That's alright ma'am, and we're sorry for the interruption, but have you seen the owner of that bike?" he asked her pointing at the bike on which her friend had arrived only moments before.

"Oh you mean its back?" she asked looking astounded. Now what was she supposed to do? She had just lied to an officer! _ "He's so going to pay for this!" _she thought frustrated, waiting for a reply from the officer.

"You mean the man who was riding this bike, isn't at your house? The motor is still hot, which indicates that it's been used only moments ago." he stated glaring at the young woman in front of him, daring her to lie.

"I mean exactly what I just said. He's been here with me the whole day, and you interrupted our business, as you can see. I'm guessing that the person you're looking for, just left the bike at my door, where he got it from in the first place, and made a run for it. You see there are a lot of tiny little alleys around here…" she told the officer getting annoyed that he wouldn't believe her lie right off the bat.

"What's wrong babe?" she suddenly heard from behind, and without a single warning, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. He pulled her towards his chest, and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"_What's he doing?" _she shrieked mentally but was careful to keep up the act in front of the officers. "Nothing's wrong dear, they're just looking for the person who stole the bike." she replied trying her best to keep her voice steady, as his hands found their way under her sweater, and onto her bare abdomen. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, leaning into his touch.

When the officer cleared his throat to get their attention, she lazily opened her eyes and looked back at him. "What?" she asked drowsily, still keeping the act up.

"_Well at least now it looks more realistic__." _she thought sarcastically, but couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into her friend…

His hands didn't stop there however, and found their way to her g-string. He placed his hands on her hips and rested them there. She had always been blissfully ignorant of his touch. His hands were softer than she had imagined; not that she ever thought about them in the first place of course; and his touch left her almost weak in the knees. What was he doing to her body?

She swallowed. This was only to throw the cops off, just to help her friend, and he was just making sure her story was straight, right? But damn did he have to do such a good job at it? And did she have to come up with such a stupid story? Strange enough it had been the only explanation she could come up with at such a short notice, which would have been the least bit convincing.

She was grateful that his hands were so warm, because the open door and it being winter outside didn't help her much. Especially since her brain had only been able to come up with sex for an excuse, and she had gotten rid of her pants to make it more believable…

"_Nice going__." _she thought annoyed with herself. _"Next time I get an idea like this, please stop me; shoot me, whatever it takes…!"_

The officers weren't very comfortable watching the two snuggling at the door opening, and one of them coughed once more to get their attention.

"You know you should really have that checked." she said dryly opening her eyes a bit, to look at the coughing officer.

He decided to ignore her comment and continued with his questions. "So you're the owner of the bike?" the officer asked looking at her friend.

He only mumbled an "Uhuh." and went back to what he had been doing ever since he came to 'help' her.

"Did you know that this bike has been reported stolen a few days ago?" the officer asked eyeing them both warily.

Her head shot up to look at the officers. "Are you sure about that?" she asked them, disbelief sounding in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." said the one who'd been quiet the whole time.

"Then the guy who sold it to you has ripped you off dear." she said turning her head in his direction.

"Who said anything about me buying that thing." he whispered softly with a small smile, and earned himself a poke in the ribs from her.

The officers looked at them funnily wondering what was going on, and when they were about to ask what he had said, she told them he just bit her ear a bit too hard.

One of them nodded slowly, while the other one tried to hide a smile, which wasn't working too well.

"Are you willing to repeat everything you've just told us in front of a jury, in case it would ever come to that?" he asked her seriously.

The girl nodded, hoping she'd be able to remember the happenings of that day. Because currently her brain was starting to cloud over, and that sure wasn't a good thing.

His body was so cosy, and warm, and here she was, currently trying not to freeze. "Could you hurry it up sir?" she asked trying to sound polite "I'm freezing. As you can see, I'm not dressed for the occasion." she told them sardonically.

She tried to stifle a soft moan when she suddenly felt warm soft lips against her neck. It didn't take him long to find her earlobe. He blew gently in her ear, sending shivers down her spine; before he moved on to take it in his mouth softly sucking at it. A slight smile indicated he was up to something and before she knew what was happening, he bit her earlobe for real, before he quickly moved back to smelling her hair and nuzzling her neck.

"_Must be too caught up in the moment__." _she thought. In all honesty, his close proximity scared her, and all the feelings he managed to evoke didn't make it any easier.

"_Just focus on the officer and yell at him later__." _she thought desperately trying to ignore his roaming hands, his warm breath, and his soft lips against her skin.

Ever since he had come in to 'help' her, the flush she had at first created on her face to make it more realistic, had been as real as it could get.

"You know," she started to say but staying focused on the task at hand was proving to be very difficult with her current distractions, "you're probably wasting your time here, the guy you are looking for is probably long gone…"

"_Focus girl, damn it! Don't give in to whatever he's doing to __you!" _she mentally encouraged herself.

"Why would the person have locked the bike while being on the run from us?" the officer then asked her suddenly.

"_Good question__." _she thought. _"He actually locked the damn bike before coming in here? Genius now what?" _this required more fast thinking than she was capable off at the moment.

She placed her hands over his, hoping to keep them just where they were, as she tried to think.

"They must have tried to throw you guys off their trail." she told them thoughtfully.

Damn it getting rid of them was proving to be more difficult than she at first had thought. Now what was she supposed to do? It wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't been so convincing … so willing to help… at least she would've been able to think straight without him around!

"So you're saying they stole the keys to the lock as well as the bike?" the officer concluded suspiciously.

"Uhuh." was her only reply. Trying to focus on what the officers said was the last thing on her mind right now. She had more pressing matters at the moment, like what the hell was he trying to do to her?

She was afraid that the flush, she was sure was gracing her futures currently, would never ever leave them again.

"And what do you think, did this person look like?" the officer inquired again, still suspicious.

"I don't know." she drawled. Somewhere her brain did register that her plan had holes in them, many as a matter of fact, but frankly she didn't care. For some reason, all she was aware of at the moment, were those magical hands; his soft lips brushing and kissing the crook of her neck, and where ever else he could get; without her moving her position in front of him, molded securely against his chest and wrapped tightly in his arms.

His hands soon found their way back up to her abdomen, and as they explored her body more and more, she came to the shocking realization that there was nothing separating his hands, from her chest… _"I knew I should've worn a bra." _she thought with a groan.

When his hands had found their way up to her chest and cupped her breasts lovingly, she gasped. Luckily for her, the officers mistook her gasp for a moan, and continued to interrogate her.

Didn't they understand that it was extremely difficult to stay focused with him around? Besides what were they doing here again? All of a sudden it didn't matter anymore; just like the cold had stopped bothering her.

"We'll confiscate the bike, and if we have anymore questions, we'll be back. Thank you for your cooperation ma'am, and have a … good day." the officers said, as they took the bike and left.

Her friend closed the door with his foot, but didn't move away from her. He didn't seem prone to move from his current position, seemingly content with the way things were.

She turned around in his arms and squarely stared him in the eyes. She was about to say something about what he had done, when he pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

He pinned her hands above her head and held them there with his right hand, while the left encircled her waist and pulled her as close as she could possibly get.

Even though she was shocked beyond reason she couldn't move to stop him. Her mind was shouting at her to stop him, but her body obviously had developed a mind of its own when she wasn't paying attention, as it refused to listen. Instead it gave in to his touch and … she enjoyed it?

Common sense was far from her mind, thoughts about them being friends long forgotten, and everything he'd ever said to her forgiven. She wouldn't admit it to him, and once her brain would stop turning to mush, she'd never let him hear the end of it, but for now she was simply going to enjoy it.

Caught up in a moment of passion her hands found their way towards his chest, and did some exploring of their own. It didn't take her long to decide that his muscle shirt was only in her way, and she tried to remove it. Not that it was an easy task; he pointedly refused to let go of her and cooperate.

The kiss deepened and their tongues darted around both battling for superiority. She settled for leaving the shirt the way it was for now, and let her hands roam around under his shirt instead. She could always get rid of it later.

"You don't know how I've longed for this." he whispered huskily in her ear, successfully sending another shiver down her spine.

He let his hand slide down along her side, leaving goose bumps in its trail, and moved all the way down to her leg, stroking it before he hooked his hand behind her leg and pulled it towards him, leaving her to balance on her left leg, while her right one was currently curled around him. Soon her other leg followed the first one, as he made his way towards a bed, carrying her all the way, never breaking their kiss.

It left her breathless; she had never known that a simple touch and a kiss could stir such feelings inside of her. She gazed up at his eyes as he lay her down on the bed and was simply gazing back at her, his eyes glazed over with wanting, a need for her; heaps of passion she had never seen there before.

It surprised her to say the least, but for some reason she trusted him enough to let things go the way they were supposed to go. She was sure, even though this might be a one time deal, that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She trusted him enough for that, he might have been a jerk at times, but he never intentionally hurt her, and that was enough knowledge for her.

She felt safe. Even though this whole thing had started out as a lie, and even though this might turn out to be just for one day, this day, she felt loved….

* * *

**AN: **The story was inspired by a picture I seen on the web some years ago. Sadly I have been unable to find it since. I do hope you enjoyed reading this short little fic, and reviews are very much appreciated ;) Thank you for reading!_ (only edited some of the AN cause people were sending me emails while I sadly could not send the picture anymore. If I ever run into it again I'll change it back ;)_**  
**


End file.
